


I Believe We'll Be Okay

by abbzeh



Category: Glee
Genre: (and by finn i mean sort of), 5x13 reaction, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbzeh/pseuds/abbzeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt speaks to Finn one last time before he leaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe We'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is any good or not. Hopefully it is,

Kurt takes the few steps needed that place him in perfect view of the plaque. Breathes. Listens to the silence around him, his own heart beat in his chest, the distant sounds of doors closing. An oddly final tone that could, for all he cares, be a thousand miles away.

It still hurts, being back here. Kurt's felt it everyday since he walked in through those doors, for the first time since Finn's memorial service. It'll never really stop hurting, not completely. He knows from experience that time heals mostly, but not completely.

He smiles. Closes his eyes and just thinks. He's been so caught up in the whirlwind of high school drama, Blaine graduating and the glee club ending that he hasn't really had the chance to do this. He needs to do this.

'You know,' he says softly, opening his eyes and looking at the plaque again, at Finn's immortalised face and words, 'when Rachel and Santana were singing today, a memory flashed into my head.'

Kurt shoves his hands into his pockets and laughs a bit, looking down at the floor for a minute. 'I'm not even sure what triggered it. Do you remember when Dad was in the coma? You came round to my house with that tub of your mom's lasagne and you practically force fed me. Because somehow you knew that I wasn't eating.' He shrugs, letting out another slightly breathless laugh.

'And you kept telling me that everything was gonna be okay, and you just seemed so optimistic and certain that I believed it. For just a second.' Kurt thinks he can hear the open and shut of a door somewhere nearby, but he ignores it. There are more important things to be doing. 'And I just – ' he cuts himself off, shaking his head. 'I think it was around then that I started to forgive you completely, because that second was all I needed.'

He looks down, swallows, and looks towards the seats. If he listens hard enough, he can almost hear the opening piano notes of I'll Stand By You, the faint echo of Finn's voice accompanying it. The area around him is only lit up by a couple of lights, but right now, it feels like he's standing in a spotlight.

Looking at the plaque again, he smiles, lets himself exhale fully. Takes a step closer.

'So – er – ' Kurt runs a hand down the back of his neck, smile turning a little wistful and he lets his eyes wander around the auditorium again. 'Thanks. For everything.' He breathes in shakily, blinks any potential (dust-induced) tears out of his eyes, and breathes out again, head and heart instantly lighter. 'See you round, big brother.'

And he turns, walks away from the plaque and not looking back. For some reason, the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, and maybe his smile is a little teary because for just a second, in the reflection of the stage, he thinks he can see Finn's large form, watching him and fist bumping the air.

As he walks, he thinks he can hear Finn singing Not The End, drums echoing in his ears.

He opens the door to the auditorium, and isn't surprised in the least to see Blaine standing against the wall, waiting for him. Blaine looks towards him as the door opens, and he smiles instantly before his eyes drop down a bit. Concern takes over his expression, and he walks up to Kurt.

'Hey,' he says softly, bringing a hand to Kurt's face. He brushes his finger across his cheek, and Kurt's surprised when it runs across a tear track. 'You okay?'

Kurt laughs, looks down before nodding at Blaine. 'Yeah,' he answers, breathing in sharply. 'Just – ' he trails off, looking towards the auditorium for a second, and Blaine nods knowingly.

A second later, Kurt finds himself being dragged into a hug, Blaine's arms tight around him, shielding and comforting. Kurt sighs, lets his chin rest on Blaine's shoulder and eyes closed. He loves this. No matter what, Blaine always manages to make him feel grounded and safe and _happy_.

'I love you so much,' Kurt murmurs, tilting his head a bit so the words are whispered into Blaine's neck. Blaine clutches him more tightly, fingers digging into his back and waist more firmly. Kurt sighs, squeezing more tightly.

'I love you, too,' Blaine whispers in reply, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Kurt's jaw, so tenderly it makes Kurt's heart swell with the sheer love he feels.

Kurt eventually lets go, because they do have things to do besides standing around a school that soon neither of them will attend anymore, and he smiles, slips an arm around Blaine's waist. Blaine's arm snakes around his, fingers rubbing small circles just beneath his shirt, and they start to walk down the hallway.

'I'm really sad that glee club's over,' Blaine says, leaning into Kurt's side a little, and Kurt turns his head to look at him. 'I mean, I know that I'm graduating – ' Blaine looks a little surprised to be finally saying it, and yeah, Kurt gets it. The past year seems to have lasted an eternity, ' – and I would have had nothing to do with it anyway, but it still feels so final, you know? With the end of glee club and graduation, it kind of feels like the ending.'

Kurt sighs, closes his eyes for a second as he tightens his arm around Blaine's waist for a second.

'It's not the end,' he says quietly, listening to their footsteps echo off the lockers. 'End of this chapter, maybe, but not the end of the story. Not yet.'

Kurt glances at Blaine again and smiles at him reassuringly, because he knows everything is going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [tumblr post](http://kurtsengaged.tumblr.com/post/80813785932) of this in case anyone feels like leaving some love there so *shrugs*. Hopefully this turned out okay.


End file.
